The horseman of glee
by loh122
Summary: A one shot i had floating in my head. The four horseman but glee style. General warnings, I dont own glee, sadly, or else kurt and puck would be together forever lol. puck/kurt. Rachel/finn. Santana/brittany


Kurt sat, bored, as he watched the cheerios preform a new routine at the pep rally. Since sue did not want him getting hurt, and ruining her chances at another win, he was told to sit this one out, plus it had no singing anyway. They were about halfway down when the doors slammed open, the music was cut making a horrible screeching noise before going dead.

Sue growled "Who dares stop my.." "SHUTUP you old hag" the figure shouted, cutting her off mid sentence "We will not listen to you insult people anymore." He said walking into the gym, everyone gasped. Their were four of them, each with a mask on their face, guns in their hands. " Now go shit down, everyone. We have a message for you all" he raised his arm and fired off a shot, then laughed as everyone ran to the bleachers, huddling with their friends.

Kurt sat frozen, he wasn't expecting this today when he came into school with finn. He thought it would be a normal day. Get up, go to class, make out with his boyfriend, go home, sleep. "Finn" Kurt whispered, clutching onto his brother, he wished his boyfriend was sitting with him, he could see him sitting on the gym floor, his shoulders locked, even from here he could see the slight tremble "im scared" he said before burying his face in his brothers chest. Finn nodded, gently rocking his brother, he was terrified himself, but a part of him was glad Rachel was out sick today. Looking around he noticed that most of the gleeks were out today, the only ones in today were himself, kurt, puck, Quinn, rory, suger and Tina. Puck was on the gym floor, having gotten here late, being forced to sit alone. Quinn was next to suger and rory on the first row down.

"Alright listen up you fucking ass holes. Like I said, we have a message" the main figure shouted "the message is. Were tired of all the crap you put us through. The torture, the pain" he stalked around the gym, two figures watching one side, the third watching the other. "Every day we get pushed, struck down, tossed in dumpsters and yet the teachers do nothing, even when they watch it happen" he pointed his gun at Sue and Schue, one was glaring while the other looked close to wetting himself.

The figure went to speak again when a voice spoke up "oh do shut up" Suger said from her spot, even though she was trembling she still spoke "everyone get's picked on and yet you think your special. Your not special, your weak…sorry can say what I want" she shrugged. The figure growled "You fucking whore. Shut your mouth." He stalked toward her, when she went to speak again he smacked her, the noise loud in the silent gym.

In a blur rory was up in a flash knocking the gunman away "Don't touch her again you asshole. You think just because you have a gun you can do whatever you want, well let me tell you right now that …" The sound of a shot being fired echoed through the gym, cutting off any noise. The sound of a large object falling to the floor followed after it. Gasps rang out as all eyes traveled to the body on the floor, suger covered her mouth "RORY" She gasped dropping to her knees, clutching his hand in hers, she failed to notice the blood covering her from the gun shot.

Kurt's head shot up when he heard his cousin's name being shouted. His eyes searched until they landed on his body, half of his body being blocked by suger. In a flash he was pulling away from finn who shouted for him to come back, ignoring his friends trying to grab at him, to get to his cousin. Dropping to his knees he didn't care about the blood slowly soaking into his jeans, he only cared about the life in front of him "Rory, oh my god. Please god no" his voice broke as tears pooled in his eyes.

Puck made no move to get to his boyfriend, for fear of not only getting himself hurt but kurt as well. Sue's eyes were wide, she would taunt and pick on the students but she would never hurt them like this, she only did it to make them stronger, ready for the real world that was waiting to eat them alive.

The gunman, who had been pushed away by rory slowly stood up, walking over to where suger and kurt kneeled next to the bleeding boy "Get away from him homo, slut. Get back in your seats and wait for your turn." He pushed the gun into kurts back, making the boy fall forward and landing on the injured boy, making a gasp of pain escape. Sugar, with tears in her eyes, slowly got back into her seat but kurt stayed where he was, gently getting off his cousin, who's eyes were slowly losing their light.

"Didn't you hear me homo? I said get away and get back to your seat" The gunman growled, growing more angrier. Kurt turned and sent his coldest glare at the gunman, smacking the gun away from his face "You will get that fucking thing away from me. You just shot my cousin, someone who is very important to me." Kurt growled, his fists shaking with rage. He could feel a strange feeling bubbling inside of him.

Puck and finn grew more nervous and afraid as they watched kurt and the gunman trade insults, the other gunman were slowly approaching, their guns at the ready. "One more word out of your mouth and you will regret you ever thought you had big enough balls to stand up to us" the Gunman said as he raised the gun again, pointed straight at his head. Kurt glared but didn't open his mouth, he couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was. After a few terrified moments the gunman smirked and turned away, heading toward the center of the room to join the others, as he reached the center of the gym, kurt had turned back to get a look at his cousin. As he stared at the broken, lifeless body of his cousin he felt something snap inside "You fucking coward" he mumbled, head tilted down. The gunman stopped and turned "what did you say faggot?" he asked "I said, you're a fucking coward" kurt shouted straightening up "Why you little fucking faggot" The gunman shouted raising his gun.

Puck jumped to his feet the same time as finn, but they were to slow. They knew they would never get anywhere in time to stop what was about to happen. Just as puck took off into a run and finn ran down the bleachers, nearly causing tina to fall backward, a shot was fired.

They all could only watch, their breaths caught In their throats as time seemed to slow, the bullet flying towards kurt, his gaze never moving. Just as the bullet seemed to reach the pale boy and was about to pass through him, it stopped, barely a centimeter away from his head.

Puck, finn, Tina and Quinn all stood frozen as they watched the bullet twirl in midair "What the fuck?" The gunman gasped, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Kurt kept his gaze on them, rage built up until he felt it bursting out of him. "Rory was my cousin, he was here to be with the only family he had left and you took his life away from him." The others let out a gasp as they watched his eyes turn to a grey pale color, his skin turning almost see through giving his face a skeletal look. His cloths seemed to burn, a bright blue flame turning it to ash, being replaced by a black outfit right out of a mid evil game, a outfit a thief would wear. IT reminded puck of the skyrim game.

The gunman shot a few more bullets until it clicked, each one bursting into a blue flame befor reaching kurt. The gunman fell back shaking, the others had tried shooting him until they ran out of bullets but it seemed nothing worked. "what are you?" one of them asked from his spot near the door, trying to unlock it and failing.

Kurt smirked, a look that just seemed more evil and dark then it looked, then he spoke in a voice that echoed, he still sounded like the kurt they knew but a much deeper voice overlapped it "I am the slayer. I am the widow maker. I am the one who judges all lost souls, the ferryman on the river of styxs. I am Death, One of the four horsemen. Brother to War, Famine and disease" Kurt turned as he spoke and knelt next to the body of his dead cousin. He placed his hand on the body, a grey light glowing between the contact of the bodies. They all could only watch as the body was turned into a large green blade, a crystal ball at the bottom of the handle "What..What did you just do to his body?" one of the students asked, shaking in fear. Kurt gave the girl a small smile "I have placed his soul within the hourglass of death to be safe from the horrors to come. The body I simply removed from the psychical plane". He tilted the blade so the orb was facing up, inside it a light glowed from within.

Kurt slowly turned to face his brother and friends "Now that I have been awakened I must awaken my siblings" raising the blade straight up a green beam shot straight through the building blowing a hole through the roof. Everyone could only watch as kurt stepped away from the now floating blade, pulling out two small daggers and throwing them into the chests belonging to his brother and boyfriend. Quinn gasped "what the fuck? They were you friends. Your brother" she shouted, she couldn't believe what was going on. Kurt ignored her and watched on as the daggers faded into the bodies.

Finn gasped, clutching his chest as he fell to his knees. His head was rushing, his pulse pounding. As fast as it seemed to hit him, it stopped. Opening his eyes he knew, he remembered "Brother death, It's so good to see you, though if you have awakened us it means something has happened" Standing he made his way over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. Gone were his hoodie and jeans now he stood wearing a suit of armor, all shades of red. The suit had appeared much like kurts, his cloths burning off as he walked. "It seems humans have not learned their lesson, they seem to think they can do whatever they want and not have to deal with the ramifications, brother Famine."

Both brothers turned as their third brother approached. Puck approuched wearing a suit that looked similar to finn's "Brother death, famine. It seems our time has come to judge the world has it not" puck spoke with such an air of confidence, one that no one had ever heard from him before. "It has brother. Humans have proven that they must be judged yet again, that they must be reset and start over" Kurt said placing his blade at his side, disappearing within the cloak. "But first we must wait for our sister. And then the three of you must claim your weapons, while I place the judgeless within the hourglass" kurt said walking over to the group of friends shaking with fear, even sue had a slight tremble "so my little cheerio is really a powerful being who is to judge the human race. You make me proud" She said giving him a nod, kurt smiled "Coach, there is no need to fear. You have been judged and are going to be placed within the hourglass to avoid the judgment the rest will face. You and a select few from the human race will remain safe with me while me and my siblings cast judgment on the rest of the world"

Sue scoffed, she wasn't afraid of anything but she did not speak another word, breathing a sigh of relief when the words sunk in that she was to be spared the harsh judgment, and she knew it would be harsh if her little porcelain led the charge. Kurt gave the girls a smile "No need to tremble with fear ladies" he turned as the door to the gym opened, Brittany skipping in wearing and outfit like poison ivys from batman. The other gleeks following behind her, as if in a trance "Brothers!" she cheered as she neared puck and finn "It's so fun to be awake. Can we go riding now? I want to see how my babies are doing"

By now no one could believe what they were seeing. "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Santana asked crossing her arms "Short version, Gunman should up, shot rory. Kurt got pissed turned into death, one of the four horsemen. Turns out Finn, Puck and Brittany are his siblings. They are going to now judge the human race, some will be spared their wrath and that's it" Tina said almost robotically, Santana nodded as if that made sense "so when does this whole end of the world end, actually start?" she asked turning to the four friends and judges to the human race. "once we take control of our weapons and kurt saves the souls of the judgeless it will start with war. Puck will ride out with his beasts and bring the world to the brink and push it over. Then Finn will ride out with Brittany, spreading hunger and sickness until finally kurt comes to claim their souls and judge them to either be placed in the new world or to be erased for good." Burt answered as he stepped into the gym, carole at his side "your parents knew this?" Quinn asked, not wanting to believe what was going on "they're not our parents, they are the watchers. They are supposed to watch over us, now that their jobs are done they will return to the other realm and wait for the cycle to start a new" puck said stepping forward to the group "those that will be spared will remain in the hour glass, safe from all harm. They will then be placed back on the board a new. We have done this countless times, some souls have been erased, like hitler." Puck noticed some of the students nodding as if they understood. Aziamo growled "that's bull shit. If you guys are the four horseman, then your judgment is going to be biased. Your just going to save your friends and let the rest of us suffer." Some of the other students seemed to agree with them, those being students who stood by and did nothing to help the gleeks with any of the bullying.

Kurt sighed "I am death. I have done this countless times, each time having to remove souls that did not fit into the new cycle. I have no emotions once I am awakened. There for my opinion is not biased. These are my friends, you are correct. But if past cycles I have removed friends because they were not fit" A freshman, sunshine, kurt believed her name was slowly stepped away from the bleachers "what happens to the souls you remove?" she was afraid to find out, not sure if she was to be spared from a horrible fate or not. Kurt graced her with a smile, which still seemed scary because the bones could still be seen " the souls that I remove are fed to war's beasts of rage. The really evil souls, I should say. Others I simply place in a separate world, forever to wonder, to never again join the souls of the living or to ever move on to the next." Sunshine nodded before walking back to her small group of friends.

"Kurtie, can we play now? I wanna play. It has been such a long time" Brittany said twirling around the gym, the places she stepped seemed to turn dark and crack underneath her, almost like it was rotting. Kurt shook his head "sorry my dear but first you three need to claim your weapons" he said gesturing to the sword he pulled forth from the cloak. Sugar stood up walking over to them "you said rory was your cousin, but your death. You don't have family" she couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. Kurt shook his head "I do have family. I was chosen to be death a very long time ago. IT was during the first cycle of out time, I did have family once. Even now I put them back into the cycles to be reborn. Rory is by cousin, but he is also the vessel in which my sword lived. When a cycle is started my sword is placed within a vessel of my choice, which is then placed onto the board. The sword will only make its way back to me when it is time to start a new. These..children, decided to just start the cycle early" he shrugged, he felt his dagger pulse, they needed to start.

"Puck, finn, brittany. Retrieve your weapons" kurt said as he turned to face the group. Puck nodded "we get it princess, no need to rush us. We have done this plenty of times" he rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped over to quinn and sam, during the speech the gleeks gathered together. "hey guys" he smiled at them only to receive a glare from quinn and a confused smile from sam "sorry to do this but, it wont hurt I promise. Plus your souls will go into the hour glass where it will be safe" he tried to reassure them, quinn opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt a pressure in her chest, looking down she found pucks arm in it, a soft glow around it. She noticed the same was happening to sam "what are you doing?" she shrieked trying to get away, puck sighed "I am trying to retrieve my hammers" he said as he tugged two large metal hammers with decorative carvings on them, sam and quinn fell to their knees feel drained "you said it wouldn't hurt" she growled "I did. It also doesn't hurt, you just feel drained because the hammers have been removed. You bodies are turning to thread, your souls are returning to the hourglass" he nodded back toward kurt who was holding up the sword, the orb glowing "don't worry guys, it wont hurt. You wont be alone, others will be joining you. It will seem like no time has passed when everything is reset. It will be like waking up from a dream" as kurt finished they all watched as their bodies turned to golden dust only to flow right into the orb, adding two more lights.

Brittany smiled as she skipped over to santana "hi sanny." She greated, santana smiled "hi britt britt. Whats up?" she asked trying to stay calm, her girlfriend just smiled as she placed a hand on her chest, only for it to sink in. when she removed it, a green whipe like vine are wrapped it self around her arm "hello lord tubbington" she said petting the whip, she gave santana a kiss on the cheek as she too turned to a golden dust adding a another light to the orb "love you sanny" she said with a said smile.

Finn was the last to retrieve his weapon, it was kept within rachel. IT was a sword similar to kurts, only it was red and the orb was glowing an almost black red. Kurt smiled at his friends "Now I am sorry to rush this part but we must be off" he held up his blade, his eyes glowing once again. The beam from before shot out, this time splitting off into tiny beams, each attaching to each member of the glee club. A few teachers and most of the students, even david karofsky, while aziamo was left out "RETURN" kurt shouted and as one the beams retracted pulling each person it was attached to, back with it, turning to a golden dust only for it to end in the orb, growing brighter by each one.

"does this mean we can go get our babies now?" brittany asked jumping up and down "yes it does" Kurt said nodding, a smile on his face "off to Dalton academy we go. Who did you store them in this time?" kurt asked with a raised brow, finn had switched his vessel this cycle, so did puck. "I believe mine was placed in nick" Finn said rubbing his chin, he had a five oclock shadow growing already "mines in jiffy" Brittany said clapping "I think I placed mine in david" kurt smiled when they turned to him "like you have to ask, mines in sebastion, its always fun to watch that meerkat face" he said kissing puck before striding out of the gym, followed by the other three. Before the door shut puck poked his head back in with a grin "if I were you, I wouldn't resist to much. It only makes it more fun for us" and then he was gone. It was a few more moments before everyone erupted into chaos.

Ten years later the world was destroyed. Waste lands filled with corpses, rotting flesh. Demons of every shape and size. Four people sat around a circled table, a map in front of them, kurt let out a sigh "well that took longer then we thought" finn nodded as he let his head fall back "is it time for us to start it up again?" puck asked reaching out to grabs kurts hand, the smaller boy nodded "yes. We just have to wipe the board clean now" he gestured to the map in front of them, it had small figures placed around it, almost like a game of chess, puck grinned "no problem princess" he said as he removed all the pieces with his arm, howls of pain fill their ears before the silence settled in. "always the brute" kurt laughed "alrighty, back to work. We have to clean everything up first before we can start a new" the four stood and left the small room they were In and out into the bright light of day. The land scape in front of them had changed, it was not a lush valley with plants everywhere. No sign of the dead or creatures "perfect" brittany shouted jumping up and down, kurt smiled. Mother nature at work that one, he was glad they let her handle anything nature related. Kurt held up the orb he had when he first started the cycle, the color large and bright "time to release them back into this new cycle" he murmured before smashing the orb into the ground, shattering it to pieces. The lights shooting out like fireworks, shooting off in different directions. Kurt smiled as he felt his body shift once again "see you three again soon" he said before his body turned to the golden dust, floating away with the others. Brittany kissed puck and finn before she to joined her brother into the winds. "over dramatic princesses" Puck grunted before dropping his hammers to the ground, his body shifted back to normal before slowly fading into dust "see you shortly dude." Finn laughed "yeah, yeah. And remember, hurt my brother and I hurt you" Finn laughed, pucks laughter joining his before fully fading into the winds. Finn smiled as he watched the world around him grow and shift right before him, he could feel this time, this cycle would be better. Hopefully it it didn't take as long for kurt and puck to get together this time "We Heard that" Two voices shouted in his head as he himself faded away, to once again join the board game called life.


End file.
